


Mirror In The Bathroom

by JustMonica



Series: Mirror [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole is sloppy, Waverly is gone and it's fine, WynHaught - Freeform, they have sex, wynaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica
Summary: Waverly leaves because it's the right thing to do. Nicole knows it but something still seems wrong. Until Wynonna shows her what right looks like.





	Mirror In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I personally feel like Wynonna and Nicole would make a great couple because equals. Think about it! I hope you like what this looks like.
> 
> I got Twitter! Come talk about your favorite pairings with me. @JustMonica69

Wynonna strode into the station and shoved through the swinging door into the bullpen. “Postcard from Waverly,” she called, waving it around. She plopped down in the chair next to Nicole’s desk. She started to read aloud. 

 

“Dear Wynonna and Nicole, New York is even more interesting than I’d hoped. I’m sure you won’t be surprised to hear that I’m still making my way through the ‘Ten Best Museums in NYC You’ve Never Heard Of’ list. Today was the Tenement Museum. I managed to spend an entire day there. It was fascinating! I miss you both, can’t wait to FaceTime this weekend. Love, Waverly.” Wynonna dropped the postcard in front of Nicole, who picked it up, slowly rereading the message.

 

“Well that sounds boring as shit,” Wynonna said. She reached across Nicole’s desk and helped herself to a handful of chips from a bag forgotten on the end of her desk. Nicole finished reading the post card and sighed, then hovered it over the trash can. “Did you want to keep this?” 

 

“Nope,” Wynonna said through her mouthful of chips. She looked at Nicole’s desk critically. 

“Who knew you were such a slob, Haught? You should throw some of this stuff out.” Nicole looked around her desk as if she was just now seeing it. She dropped the postcard into the trash, then held the can at the end of her desk and swept an armful of litter into it, including the chips.

 

“Heyyy,” complained Wynonna. “Sorry, Wy,” Nicole smiled, “but that’s the same bag of chips you’ve been stealing from all week. They must be stale by now.” 

 

Wynonna grimaced, “Come to think of it, they did taste soggy. So what are we doing tonight?”

 

“I don’t really feel like…” Nicole began. 

 

Wynonna cut her off. “Don’t even say you don’t feel like going out. It’s been almost a full year since Waverly left. You need to start putting yourself out there. Or at least, come have fun with me,” she added flashing a genuine smile.

 

Nicole groaned. “We hung out two days ago.”

 

“Yeah, you fixed the porch railing and helped me organize the spice drawer.” Wynonna laughed. “That’s not fun. Nicole, you’re a catch, let me let you take me to that new lesbian’s bar in the city.”

 

Nicole laughed, in spite of herself. “ _ Lesbian’s bar _ , Wynonna? You mean ‘CORE’?” 

 

Wynonna’s boots thumped as they hit the floor, and she jumped to her feet, tossing a wink Nicole’s way. “That’s the one! Pick me up after work and...wear something that can get wet. It’s foam party night.” 

 

Nicole could only watch, speechless, as Wynonna strode out of the bullpen, but a warmth rose in her chest all the same.  She thought back to eleven months earlier. 

 

“You got everything you need babygirl?” came Wynonna’s voice from down the stairs, “we gotta get going if you’re gonna catch the flight.” Waverly flitted here and there in her room, picking things up and putting them down, until she finally turned to look at Nicole, who was seated on her bed. 

 

Waverly looked at the melancholy expression on Nicole’s face. “Are you okay, Nicole?” she asked, hoisting the backpack onto her first shoulder, then dipping the other shoulder and loading the straps evenly. She swept her hair back into a quick ponytail, and Nicole’s eyes followed the practiced move. She could hear the tone in Waverly’s voice, she was in a hurry and tired of sad-Nicole. It was time for her life to finally kick into gear. 

 

Nicole took the hint. “I’m fine Waverly,” she smiled, standing up and grabbing Waverly’s refillable water bottle from the dresser. She reached over and clipped the carabiner to Waverly’s backpack. “Don’t forget this!” Waverly smiled back at her, tapping the water bottle with a little shimmy, and took a deep breath. 

 

“I meant what I said, Nicole, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. If not for you loving me like you did, I would never have found the courage to...love myself.” Nicole heard the past tense in Waverly’s statement, plain as day. Waverly walked closer and put a hand on Nicole’s arm. “We’re going to have such great lives Nicole, each doing what we were meant to do.” 

 

Nicole nodded, her smile bright and false. Waverly was leaving because of her stupid words...her stupid encouragement.  _ If you want to travel you should, baby _ , she hears herself saying in her head.  _ You’re too smart for this one-horse town Waves,  _ she had insisted. She shook her head before she knew what she was doing, and then saw Waverly’s own smile falter, concern shuttling across her gaze for a moment.  _ I need to reassure her _ , Nicole thought,  _ if you love someone set them free... and all that.  _

 

“You’re gonna do so great,” she had gushed. “Wynonna and I will make sure to keep you up on all the news from Purgatory.” She made a face and mimicked the police radio. “Sheriff Haught, there’s another herd of cattle loose in the town square!” Waverly laughed and turned away, light...effortless. “I’m not gonna miss that, Nicole, let’s go.”

 

Nicole didn’t remember the ride to the airport after that, the regret like a heavy weight on her chest, and it only seemed like a few minutes before she and Wynonna stood in the small municipal airport watching Waverly board the first of four flights out of Purgatory...Alberta...Canada...their lives. 

 

The first night Waverly was gone Nicole got drunk, and Wynonna let her, sitting with her and watching her get progressively more shitfaced, until she dragged Nicole mumbling and drooling off the barstool and drove her back to the Homestead. Nicole woke up tear-stained and hungover in Waverly’s bed, wearing only her underwear, and after staring at the ceiling for an indeterminate amount of time, hauled herself out of the Waverly-smelling sheets and into the bathroom, where she took a thirty minute shower, immersing herself in Waverly’s left-behind coconut body wash and lemongrass shampoo. By the time she stomped morosely downstairs, Wynonna was waiting for her at the landing with a cup of black coffee and sympathy in her expression. 

 

“Nicole,” she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft, “you guys haven’t even been together for a few weeks. I shouldn’t have put you in that room though, I wasn’t really thinking straight after that drink-a-thon last night.”

 

Nicole leaned her head against the wall and scrubbed at her eyes. She should feel well rested, the clock on the wall said she’d slept for almost eleven hours, but she felt even more wrung out than when she and Waverly had actually broken up. The break up had been civil. Waverly’s dissatisfaction with her life in Purgatory bled into their every interaction after the curse was broken. Waverly wanted to leave, but Nicole felt bound to the town that trusted her to be their Sheriff. She’d seen the world, more than she’d wanted to actually, and Purgatory felt like home. And when Nicole thought about it, she’d convinced herself that Waverly was so young. After the poorly executed marriage proposal they had talked and Nicole had helped Waverly to understand that marriage wasn’t to be rushed into.  _ You need to live your life first, baby _ , is what she had said. And  _ fuck _ if Waverly hadn’t taken every word she’d said to heart. 

 

It had started slowly, innocuous things like Waverly choosing to make plans without her. She had found a group in the city for young travellers to connect and made some friends, and before Nicole even knew it, she had plans to meet people in nearby cities. They chatted online, about gear and places, but Nicole trusted Waverly wholeheartedly. She knew Waverly would always know what was best for them. More and more Nicole found herself eating lunch with Wynonna in the office, or sharing drinks on the barstool next to her, the both of them reassuring each other that Waverly spreading her wings was a great idea. 

 

Nicole was unprepared when Waverly told her that she had made plans to travel the world. “Twenty-four cities in twenty-four months, babe,” Waverly gushed, showing her the itinerary crafted by the travel group. Nicole couldn’t miss the name of the group “World Experiences for Young Singles” but just locked her jaw and hummed. She didn’t need to ask if Waverly thought she was coming, the writing was on the wall. So Nicole began the process of sealing up the cracks in her heart, getting ready to say goodbye to Waverly. 

 

It didn’t go unnoticed that Wynonna started spending more time at Nicole’s desk, volunteering to ride along on patrols with her, always on hand to steal food out of her lunch or sneak whiskey into her coffee, poking fun at her in one minute and leaving the last donut wrapped up on Nicole’s desk in another. Nicole figured that was Wynonna’s way for coping with Waverly leaving, and by the time they watched the plane lift off the tarmac, Nicole felt like she’d moved past the early stages of mourning to resignation. 

 

Alcohol and immersing herself in Waverly’s smell was a mistake. A couple days later, Nicole returned to the Homestead, letting herself into the open living room. “Wynonna?” she called. “Up here,” Wynonna called from upstairs. Nicole followed the sound of drawers opening and closing and found Wynonna in Waverly’s room, putting fresh sheets on the bed. A new candle burned on the dresser, emitting a fragrant tangerine smell, and Waverly’s clothes, knick knacks and accessories had disappeared from the dresser. “Waves gave me permission to set this up as a guest room,” Wynonna explained, “so I put away her things. It’s two years before she’s coming back...if at all,” she laughed, a little painfully. She arranged a few framed photos of landscapes on the bookshelf. “Do you think these photos give the right Air B-n-B vibe?” 

  
“It looks so different already,” Nicole said, thinking back to the first time she’d uttered nearly those same word in that very room. “I like the smell of the candle.” 

 

“Don’t think I forgot that you like citrus scented candles, Nicole. Remember that time Waves got that huge bag of lemons from someone and got you to come over and make those lemon rind candles, and then lemon curd, and then lemon meringue pie…”

 

“...and you ate all the lemon bars.” Nicole finished flatly. 

 

“Yeah well, they were delicious,” Wynonna shrugged. 

 

They looked at each other for a moment before Wynonna pursed her lips and looked uncomfortable. “You wanna grab a bite?” she threw her thumb over her shoulder. 

 

After a couple months Nicole found herself wondering why she hadn’t spent more time with Wynonna back when they’d all first met.  _ Maybe I was blinded by Waverly _ , she thought wryly. Wynonna had given her a few months to mourn the relationship before she had finally turned to Nicole, seated in a lawn chair in front of the Earp yard bonfire, and grasped her firmly by the shoulder. 

 

“Nicole, listen,” she’d said, her tone brokering no argument, “You did more for Waverly than anyone else in her life, including me. But she needed to learn to stand on her own two feet. Before you she had Gus and Curtis, Champ, then me sort of...then you. Always you. The best thing you ever did with her was be honest, even when it broke your heart. What happened between you was the best thing that could ever happen to Waverly, and maybe what’s happening now is the right thing for both of you. You don’t have to take care of everyone else, just to be happy.”

 

Nicole sat dumbstruck before she tried weakly for a quip, “Damn, Earp, I never pegged you for a sappy romantic. And so philosophical.” 

 

Wynonna had lifted a hand to stroke Nicole’s cheek, as if unaware of her actions. “Nicole,” she said, “you are an honest to god martyr. But it’s time to start healing. I never thought I would say this about my own sister but if she doesn’t see what she gave up, it’s her own loss.” Nicole stared at Wynonna until she punctuated her words of wisdom with a light slap across Nicole’s cheek. 

 

That night Nicole pulled her truck up in front of the Homestead. She hadn’t been out to a bar that wasn’t Shorty’s or Pussy Willows in...months, but she had decided it was time to have some fun. Wynonna was right, Waverly had moved on and it was time for her to do the same. She had pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, paired with engineer boots, and a loose white button down tucked casually into the front of her pants. Feeling optimistic, she’d worn a sexy black bra and finger-combed her red waves into a deliberately messy style. Shrugging on a new super soft lambskin motorcycle jacket, Nicole had looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. “Why the fuck not,” she’d asked her reflection, applying some lipstick and blotting it, before heading out. 

 

Nicole honked twice before Wynonna came out, and the sudden warmth in her stomach confused her for a moment. Wynonna waved as she locked up. Nicole noted that Wynonna looked good...really good, in a pair of gray camo leggings and a short black hooded sweater that revealed a healthy slice of abdomen at the slight raise of her arms. She strode over to Nicole’s truck and, despite herself, Nicole found herself admiring...everything.

 

Wynonna hopped into the truck and looked Nicole over. “Damn, you look hot, Red,” she smirked, “and that’s not even a Haught pun.” She threw her arm along the back of the bench seat, fingers lightly touching Nicole’s shoulder. “I’m gonna be beating the ladies off of you. Just be glad I didn’t bring road sodas, Copper,” Wynonna joked, and Nicole rolled her eyes. “Thanks for not drinking and driving in my car, Wynonna.” She threw the truck into reverse and pointed it towards the city. Wynonna reached over and plugged her phone into the auxiliary port in Nicole’s stereo. “I made us a playlist, actually,” she said, almost embarrassed sounding. Nicole relaxed into the drive as the music started, trying not to think too much of the way Wynonna’s fingers grazing her shoulder made her skin burn in the best possible way...a way she’d thought she could never feel again. 

 

After the first few chords, she looked over at Wynonna, who was staring straight ahead. “Wynonna,” she started slowly, “is this Starkville?” Wynonna turned to look at her, and Nicole’s breath caught at the the frank honesty in Wynonna’s gaze. 

 

“Yeah, Nicole, you don’t have the market cornered on lesbian music,” she joked, but her expression spoke volumes. Alternating her eyes between the road and Wynonna, Nicole spoke. “This is one of my favorite songs, Wy.” Nicole began to sing along to the lyrics of the song. 

 

_ But I'm in love with my mobility _

_ Oh sometimes this life can be a drag _

_ Like when I notice your nobility _

_ And how my leaving _

_ It only held you back _

 

_ What the hell is going on here _ , Nicole wondered to herself in a panic.  _ The music, her fingers on my arm, I must be imagining something that’s not here. I must just be lonely, and missing Waverly, and Wynonna just seems like the next best thing.  _

 

But when she thought of Waverly, Nicole realized something. Gone was the crushing pain in her chest when she imagined Waverly, smiling at her, her face radiating bliss as Nicole pleasured her, Waverly in some crazy combination of outfit that somehow always worked on her. All that remained was a sort of lingering numbness, like a wound that had scarred, and never quite regained feeling. 

 

Nicole pulled into the parking lot of Core and eventually found a spot in the back of the lot. She turned off the engine and removed the keys, feeling the deep bass from the club throbbing through the floorboards of her truck. She slowly turned to look at Wynonna, not missing the way the flashing neon lights of the sign at the entry lit cobalt in Wynonna’s hair, and sparked in her eyes. She recognized the feeling in her stomach now, excitement at something new, fearlessness that this was  _ right. _

 

She looked down suddenly when she felt long fingers intertwined with her own, atop the woven fabric of the truck’s seat, then back up. 

 

“Nicole,” Wynonna practically whispered, “let me take care of you for a change.” 

 

Nicole laughed then and let Wynonna pull her out of the truck, their joined hands swinging between them as the walked up to the club. Wynonna made a big show of paying Nicole’s cover, winking at the bouncer as she slung an arm around Nicole’s waist and pushed through the doors. Inside the club Nicole was assaulted with the sounds of thumping club music, intermingled with the gleeful shouts of a mass of dancing women. The DJ’s voice carried through the speakers along with a spray of purple foam, drawing even more screams from the dancers. 

 

Nicole looked around. Two women jogged up, laughing and wiping foam off of each others faces, and Nicole found herself staring at the smaller of the two women, clad in daisy dukes, cowboy boots and a crop top. Her heart stuttered for a moment as she stared, until she felt the press of a cold glass against her hand and turned. Wynonna stood grinning, a drink in each hand, peach colored swizzle stick sticking out of the top. 

 

“Royal Pussy!” Wynonna shouted over the din. Nicole looked closer. 

 

“Are those...pussy stir sticks?” Wynonna nodded, laughing. 

 

“Drink up, bitch, this foam’s not gonna party itself!” 

 

Nicole took a careful sip of the drink, then wrinkled her nose. She pulled Wynonna in so that she wouldn’t have to yell. “What the hell is this?” she said, hot breath against Wynonna’s ear, and she didn’t miss the shiver that ran through Wynonna at the sensation.  _ Interesting _ , Nicole thought. 

 

Wynonna stepped even closer, wrapping a hand around the back of Nicole’s neck to pull her in. “It’s Red Bull and Whiskey,” she said, “and it’s fucking delicious.” Now it was Nicole’s turn to shiver as Wynonna linked arms with her and threw back her drink, staring deeply into Nicole’s eyes. She suddenly felt nervous, like she needed to give herself something to do, so Nicole drank her drink. In an attempt to look suave, she slipped the swizzle stick between her teeth and gazed in what she hoped was a sexy manner at Wynonna, testing the waters, until a snort from Wynonna reminded her that the stir stick was shaped like a pussy. Embarrassed, she dropped it in her cup and stood up.  _ I used to be good at charming girls _ she thought to herself. Then,  _ is that what this is? _

 

A tug at Nicole’s shoulders drew her attention, as Wynonna slipped her leather jacket off of her and tossed it unceremoniously onto her barstool, with a wink. “I don’t know about wet leather. Come on, girl, let’s dance.” 

 

Wynonna wasn’t surprised to find that Nicole was a mediocre dancer. Anyone that lanky and gay was bound to be awkward, she thought. But she had to appreciate the effortless way that Nicole went about it, like she didn’t give a fuck who was looking. She moved her hips, dropping and rolling her shoulders, eyes partly closed and her lips in a half smile. Wynonna had noticed those lips a long time ago, but back then they were kissing her baby sister and now...they were not. The truth was that no one really knew what Wynonna was into. Sure she’d spent time with Xavier Dolls and of course Doc Holliday, but Wynonna had done her share of travelling and seeing the world. She’d experienced sex with beautiful men and women, and she didn’t really have a preference. Wynonna’s life had been full of stress and turmoil for long enough that she knew a good thing when she saw one. 

 

When Waverly said she was leaving, it was all she could do for Wynonna to not tell her right then and there that she was out of her mind to leave Nicole. At the same time, Wynonna knew that Waverly and Nicole had made the right choices for themselves, but it didn’t hurt her any less to see Nicole so heartbroken. She’d bided her time, giving Nicole the space to heal but also just being there for her if she wanted. Wynonna had spent so much time teasing Nicole, making it seem like she was grossed out by her relationship with Waverly, the shovel act. That had been necessary then, when Nicole was something she couldn’t have but now...she needed Nicole to know that she, Wynonna, saw her for the treasure she really was. 

 

Wynonna glided through the foam, enjoying the way it looked on Nicole, sparkling purple and pink and blue as it clung to her arms and chest. She slung an arm around Nicole’s neck and ran a hand down her side. Nicole’s eyes opened and saw Wynonna, there was no fear there. They started to move in sync as Nicole’s hands lightly encircled Wynonna’s neck, then her fingers carded through Wynonna’s hair. The other clubgoers devolved into a blur of sound and color and Nicole saw only Wynonna, Wynonna saw only Nicole. 

 

The spell was broken when the beat changed to a song neither of them liked, and Nicole laughed, loud and happy, wiping foam from her own face and shaking off her fingers, then using the back of her hand like a squeegee and wiping foam off of Wynonna. Nicole looked down at her shirt, sheer and transparent from the wet foam. She pulled the tail out and looked at it ruefully. “I guess a white shirt wasn’t the best choice for foam party night,” she lamented. Silence from Wynonna caused her to look up into hungry dark eyes. Wynonna took her by the hand and lead her to the bathroom. 

 

It was mercifully quiet in the bathroom, unusual for a club, and the bass was slightly muted so they could hear themselves think. When Wynonna steered Nicole into the tiny stall and shut the door, she didn’t resist. Nicole had known where this night was headed from the moment she picked out this shirt... that bra, at least she had hoped that she read the signs right. Wynonna didn’t disappoint her. Nicole sighed out loud when their lips met, feather light at first, then harder. 

 

Wynonna slid her palms up Nicole’s stomach, slightly soft above her waistband but firm in the middle. She used her other hand to unbutton Nicole’s shirt, and let herself finally cup one of those tantalizing breasts. “I know you wore this bra on purpose,” Wynonna whispered against Nicole’s lips, feeling Nicole’s slight smile in response. 

 

Nicole started to feel bold, as she slid her hand around Wynonna and gripped onto the waistband of her pants, allowing her fingers to splay out and cup the top of her ass. Wynonna responded by pressing harder into her. She slipped a thigh between Nicole’s legs and her thumb over Nicole’s nipple. Nicole gasped at the feeling, her nerves alight for the first time in months. It made sense now, Wynonna had stopped seeing people when Waverly left. She had cleaned up her act— including the Homestead, and made sure Nicole never felt alone. She also made sure Nicole didn’t try to subsist on chips and tuna sandwiches. 

  
Nicole remembered the looks now, the touches. When Wynonna started to grind against her thigh, she finally felt what it seemed she had been searching for all her life. An equal. Wynonna didn’t need her to take care of her, nor did Wynonna need to take care of Nicole. 

 

Nicole smiled into the next kiss, flipping them suddenly so Wynonna was now framed against the graffiti adorned stall wall, all raven hair and piercing blue eyes and swollen lips. Wynonna smiled slowly, with heavy lids.  Nicole allowed her hand to travel to the front of Wynonna’s pants, pausing only long enough for Wynonna’s lips to recapture her own, before her hand slipped down the front of those leggings. Wynonna thrust against her, grinding her pussy into Nicole’s fingers and thigh, searching out friction. Nicole placed her palm flat on the wall behind Wynonna and rested their foreheads together, slipping her fingers down through that wetness and thrusting deeply inside Wynonna.

  
“Oh god,” Wynonna grunted, “god Nicole.” She pressed hard into Nicole, taking her fingers all the way. Wynonna dug her fingers into Nicole’s hips, pulling them tighter together. She slipped her hands down the back of Nicole’s jeans and grabbed her ass. Her head lolled back against the wall and her mouth hung open with the pleasure of it. 

 

Nicole fucked into Wynonna, hypnotised by her glazed eyes and the tip of her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips, her breath coming in choppy gasps. She rode Wynonna’s thigh, feeling the fabric of her jeans rough against her own aroused clit. A throaty “More” from Wynonna brought a wave of wetness from her and she could feel it sticky between her thighs. 

 

“Kiss me,” Wynonna demanded through gasps. Nicole leaned in and kissed her, almost gently in comparison to the hard thrusting of her fingers between Wynonna’s thighs. Wynonna’s back made a repetitive thudding noise against the stall wall, which Nicole noticed matched the thumping of whatever song was now playing in the club. 

 

It had been so long, Nicole could have come with the lightest touch to begin with. So she wasn’t surprised when the clenching of Wynonna’s pussy around her fingers tipped her over the edge. Wynonna groaned something she couldn’t make out over the blood rushing through her ears, and with a shout, Nicole came with her, not even bothered by the sticky wetness coating her thighs and probably soaking right through the tight jeans. 

 

The slumped against the wall, Nicole’s fingers slick in Wynonna, before she slowly pulled them out and looked at Wynonna searchingly. Wynonna laughed and wiped her hair from her face, then reached down for some toilet paper and handed it to her. As Nicole cleaned herself up as best she could, Wynonna adjusted her clothing and tugged her close by her open shirt. 

 

Wynonna leaned in closely and Nicole tilted her head for a kiss, to be met by a low chuckle from Wynonna. “I am so glad you dressed to get wet,” she hummed and drew Nicole in for a whole damn kiss. 


End file.
